Wrapping Paper
by The Last Letter
Summary: Derek and Chloe get into some trouble with wrapping paper. Chlerek.
1. Hostage

"I'm sorry, what?" Derek asked me.

"I said we need to wrap Simon's present," I repeated impatiently.

The orange basketball that Derek and I had gotten Simon for Christmas sat innocently on the floor between us. The Rudolph themed wrapping paper sat on its right, and a massive pile of tape and bows were on the left.

Derek gave me his perfected 'look'. "After that."

I thought for a second. "You mean, disguise it so that he doesn't guess it's a ball?" I guessed.

"How do you disguise a basketball?" He wondered.

I shrugged. "You're the smart one."

We both looked at the ball. "We could stick it in a box," he suggested.

"Where do we get the box?" I asked. I didn't get an answer. We both stared at the ball.

"How about we just wrap the stupid thing?" He finally said.

"Fine by me," I agreed. My head hurt from staring at the basketball for so long.

We both sat down on either side of the ball, then Derek handed me the wrapping paper. I promptly handed it back.

He returned it, "Come on, you have to wrap the stupid thing." He said, frustration in his tone.

"I can't wrap." I told him. "You do it."

"And what makes you think I can?" Derek asked.

Damnit. We both returned to staring at the orange ball.

"Well," I sighed. "How hard can it be?"

"Exactly." Derek smiled and motioned to the wrapping paper in my lap, "have fun." He stood up, and I threw a roll of masking tape at him.

"Oh, no. We're in this together." I told him, arming myself with another roll of tape.

"I got the thing. It's your turn." He argued, crossing his arms.

_Argue, Chloe,_ came a voice in my head, _don't stare at his muscles_. I shook myself out of my trance. "Please, Derek," I held up my tape, threateningly. "I'll hit you again."

Derek narrowed his eyes, but took his seat on the floor again. "Where do you want to start?" He asked.

"Ummm." I let out a little laugh, "You're the smart one." I repeated. Then, I threw the wrapping paper at him.

"And I've never seen a gift wrapped in my life. I've never wrapped a gift in my life." Derek replied, throwing the wrapping paper back.

"Then what the hell did you do with your Christmas presents?" I demanded.

"Stuck them in bags," Derek said, shrugging. "Obviously we can't do that now." We both glared at the ball. "What about you? Why didn't you ever wrap a present?"

My shoulders drooped in defeat, and I, somewhat embarrassed, admitted, "bags."

Derek laughed. "Oh my." He shook his head.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "Tear off strips of wrapping paper and tape them to the ball?"

We looked at each other, then the ball, then back at each other. Neither of us had a better idea. We tore strips off of the Rudolph wrapping paper. Sticking tape to every available surface of both the paper and the ball, I must admit, we got a little crazy. Derek was able to tear strips off crazy fast. So fast, in fact, that my hand got caught under two layers of masking tape and wrapping paper.

"Derek," I said, showing him my hand, "problem."

Derek took one look at my hand, shook his head and smiled a sneaky smile I didn't trust. "No," he argued, "solution."

As I watched, confused (as I usually am around him, I claim it's because he's so smart, but I usually just drop into a trance staring at him) he tore yet another strip of paper a tape and stuck it across my mouth. I tried to protest, but it sounded like, "Mmmff, hmmff." So I gave up.

I tried pleading with my eyes that usually works in books and movies.

No such luck.

He ignored me, and when I reached up with my non trapped hand and tried to free myself, he taped that hand to the basketball too!

"MMMFFF!" I said, struggling against him.

Derek smirked. "And to top it all off," he said, a put a red bow on my forehead. I glared. "Poor Chloe." He patted the top of my head.

I pushed myself forward, unbalancing Derek so that we toppled over, me on top of his chest. "Easy," he pushed me off of him. I kicked at him. With a sigh he pulled off the wrapping paper. "Better?" He asked.

I rubbed my arms. "Sort of." I touched my lips.

"What hurts?" He asked cynically.

I pointed at my lips, which were stinging.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" He mocked.

"Yes," I meant it to be just as sarcastic, but it came out a plea.

Derek turned his green eyes to mine. I didn't know what he was looking for, so I just stared back. Finally he pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Better?" He repeated.

"No," I shook my head. "My lips still sting, I don't think you gave them enough attention."

A smile on his face, he kissed me again, just as sweetly as the first time.

"I think we should offer to wrap everyone's presents." I suggested. We both looked at the half-wrapped basketball. "Or not."

"You're enough of a present." I was about to swoon at his sweet, but corny line when he tapped the bow still stuck to my forehead.

Reaching over I stuck a bow on his head. "Now you're my present." I told him.

"Great, I would hate to be Tori's." I smacked his arm, but we kissed again, which made me forget why I had hit him in the first place.

**A big thank to you **_**agony-fairy**_** because she was the one who gave me the inspiration for this story, whether she knows or not ;) I do not own **_**Darkest Powers**_**. Hope y'all like it enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


	2. Frankenstein

**Simon's POV**

Christmas morning I held the messily wrapped ball in his hands. "Jeez, guys," he muttered to Derek and Chloe, "what did wrapping paper ever do to you?"

"Held me hostage." Chloe muttered, elbowing my brother.

He held up his hands, "not my fault if it hates you."

I tore off some of the paper, and threw it at Derek. "From what I remember wrapping paper hates you too."

"It hates me more," Chloe muttered.

"Poor little girl," Tori sniffed, before returning her attention to a gossip magazine I had snagged for her.

"C'mon guys," I urged, "what happened?" I could sense a good story.

"Derek was tearing off strips super fast. It's almost like he's not human or something," Chloe tossed her hands around dramatically, making her eyes go wide.

I sniggered. "Derek, more than a human? Never."

Derek growled, sounding more wolf than the lowly human he was, according to Chloe and me.

"Haven't you two got the mutt trained?" Tori cut in yet again. Derek growled again, but she lazily flipped a page.

"Go on," I told Chloe.

"Well, he was going so fast that my hand got stuck in the paper."

"You wrapped yourself to my present?" I asked her. She nodded her head, a little embarrassed. I put on a flirty smile. "Can't I just have you?"

I didn't recognize the look that appeared on Derek and Chloe's faces, but it was gone so fast I didn't even know if it was really there in the first place.

Chloe giggled. "Anyway, I told Derek that we had a problem, and then he took more paper and put it over my mouth. I tried to take it off, but he taped my other hand to the ball!" I let out a laugh.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tori said.

"I thought so." Derek rumbled.

"Then he stuck a bow on my head!" Chloe cried. Derek then reached over and stuck a red bow on her forehead. "_De-rek!_" She whined. He ignored her, but she left the bow.

I raised my eyebrows suggestively. "Now can you be my present?"

Chloe giggled, "Sorry Simon, but I'm already Derek's present."

I watched her stick a green bow on my brother's forehead. I was confused by what she said, but it was Tori who got it first.

"_OH MY GOD!_" She cried, tossing her magazine to the side. "_YOU _KISSED _FRANKENSTEIN_!"

I felt my stomach drop, but smiled. If Chloe was happy, I could be happy, after all, it was Christmas.

Chloe blushed, but shot back, "Frankenstein kissed _me_."

Derek growled, he didn't like being called Frankenstein, but the girls ignored him.

"Simon!" Chloe said suddenly, "you haven't completely unwrapped your present!" I ripped the rest of the wrapping paper off of the ball. I stood up and gave the basketball a couple of test dribbles.

"Thanks guys!" I looked outside. There wasn't really any snow. "How about a game? The wizards against the Christmas presents?"

Derek and Chloe simultaneously touched the bows on their head.

"You're on," Derek challenged.

"Tori?" Chloe asked, meaning she was game.

"All right," she agreed, "but we'll never beat Frankenstein."

Derek growled.

**Probably not as good as the first chapter, but when inspiration hits (and seriously hits, I might have a bruise) run with it. I don't own**_** Darkest Powers**_** or **_**Frankenstein**_**. Hope y'all like it enough to review.**

**~DI4MGZ~**


End file.
